mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NodPrime/Hamachi is awesome
Because even though I can only have 5 of us at once including myself, I can still host private servers for us using it. So I was thinking, should any of you get Superpower 2 (and if you do, you'll need a tutorial to install it if you are on Windows 7, just ask if you get it and I'll put it up here) we could have a nice game of it, or a long, terrible game if everyone turns on you for tittying around or attacking their allies. If I do host a game if or when some of you have it, it'll be first come first served. In other words, pick your country, and the first 4 who post their countries will get in. If two people post the same country, whoever posted first gets that country. If for whatever reason they both post at the exact same time, then I'll do a run on randomizer.org, whoever comes up gets the country. In some events, just your name is required, and a random country will be selected for you. You could end up as the USA, or you could end up as the Vatican, who knows. But for the love of God, if you do get it, make sure you play the tutorial, or you will be lost. I will also post a fairly important bit on how to politics and how to economy. The demo installs and runs fine on Windows 7, but the full game is a bit dodgy for it, but it is possible to install and play. The game is prone to crashes, however multiplayer games CAN BE SAVED, and I will do so frequently to try and keep it going. You cannot get nukes in the demo, but in the full game you can. It's a bit hard to find, though a quick search on any amazon site should be able to get you it. If you want it and you get it, this oppurtunity is always open. I will also post a link to a mod you should get to make the game a little more realistic, though we may alternate through mods sometimes, so you never know. There is guides for installing mods though I will do put one up for your convenience, as well as an installation guide. While you can ally with other players easily, the AI will ally with you ONLY if your relation score with them is above 60. Otherwise, you will be rejected more frequently than a no-life asking out a girl (or boy). If you became loved by the AI countries, if you ally one and leave it open for others to join, any country that likes you will probably join the alliance. You can put military units into allied countries with no problem, and some countries have allies right away, which is nice. According to one mod, World War 2 happened in 2001, and the Chinese nuked Hong Kong, Pieboy6000 17:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts